


anywhere i go (there you are)

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Future AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trikru was having a spring fertility festival, or something along those lines. To be honest, Clarke was a bit fuzzy on the details. It had something to do with blessing their harvest, or encouraging growth, or being thankful? Something along those lines at least.</p><p>(aka the one where Clarke and Bellamy drink at a Grounder festival and go off to do stuff with each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere i go (there you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/gifts).



> title inspired by fire and the flood (which was playing when i was trying when i was trying to think of a title)

anywhere i go (there you are)

 

The Trikru was having a spring fertility festival, or something along those lines. To be honest, Clarke was a bit fuzzy on the details. It had something to do with blessing their harvest, or encouraging growth, or being thankful? Something along those lines at least.

Clarke had a drink in her hand and was happily watching Octavia as she sat with Indra, their heads bent low as they talked to the one another, it might have had something to do with Lexa’s passing, or for all Clarke knew they were talking about the weather. She took a big gulp as she watched them.

No one was entirely sure what had happened to Lexa. Word was that she had gone out on a hunting trip and never returned. Some of the people said it was the pressure of leadership which caused her to flee, or, well they said that originally, until they had found her body. Not even Abby with all her medical expertise had been able to determine Lexa’s cause of death.

Clarke took another big gulp, her mood becoming more sullen as her mind drifted to Lexa. Lexa who could have been so much more than a friend, an ally… Lexa who’d betrayed her. It was in dark times like this one, that her father’s words came back to her, ‘what if, two words with endless possibilities, but also endless time wasted’. A harsh quote but so true, what if, what if, what if.

Clarke jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, her heart pumping harder and her breath catching in her throat, she turned her head towards them. Just the small glance at his curls was enough to prove that it was Bellamy, and she let out a sigh of relief. She really didn’t want to talk to anyone else at the moment. It wasn’t that she hated people (maybe a part of her did) but it was so easy to be around Bellamy, so easy to just talk and smile at him, it was like breathing. She might’ve missed him when she was gone too, like a part of her was missing.

He held out another cup of alcohol, it wasn’t the moonshine that they had hauled to the camp, instead it was a local brew that the Grounder’s broke out for the special occasions. Thankfully those special occasions included spring festival, and most of the meetings that she had to attend.

She gave him a half smile before taking the cup, taking a small sip from it. The warm liquid spread throughout her, chasing away the cold that had begun to settle around them since the sun had fallen behind the hills.

“What happened to Miller?” she asked, craning around Bellamy to try and spy the beanie clad guy.

“Where do you think?” he gestured behind him, and as she looked in that direction she could see Miller with hands shoved into his jacket, standing close to Monty as he chatted with one of the Grounders. She turned back to Bellamy, offering him a bright smile, which he returned to her two-fold. She ducked her head, shyness overcoming her, heat rushing to across her cheeks, before she glanced up again. His dark eyes were still staring at her, not in a creepy way but in a super sweet way.

“How long do you think before Miller makes a move?” she asked, she nodded for him to sit next to her. He did so, his thigh pressing against hers, she could feel the heat passing through her layers of clothing, and their arms touching as they sipped their drinks.

“Who knows, he’s liked him for so long now,” he leaned into her, winking, before the cup was up at his lips again, covering his small knowing smile.

They sat next to each for a long time, until the last vestiges of light faded from the world, bringing with it the cold and more Grounders, who’d finally finished their day’s duties. They sat there watching people, commenting on their interactions. They stared as Monty apparently got fed up with waiting for Miller to make his move, because Monty grasped the front of Miller’s jacket and used it to drag Miller down, and kissing him firmly.

“Ha,” the surprised noise left her lips, and she could hear Bellamy splutter beside her. She leaned into him, her arm coming around to rub his back. She tried not to focus on how strong his back felt, how his muscles twitched under her fingers. She definitely tried not to.

She pulled her arm back sharply, when she realised how long it’d been lingering on his back, staring intensely at a twig, staring at how it twisted one way then another, tiny little knobs where other twigs must have been. Then she gazed into the newly lit fire, its crackling majesty not far from them, the embers flying high into the clear sky above them.

She bit her lip, her teeth sinking into her soft bottom lip as Bellamy moved beside her. She could tell he was going to get up, leaving her alone and instead going to talk to a normal person. Why would he stay with her, when he could go and talk to normal people, people who hadn’t been responsible for the genocide of an entire people?

His fingers laced through hers, sealing his warm palm against her hand and rubbing his thumb along her pointer finger. It shouldn’t have been as calming, as reassuring as it was. Just the gentle strokes, combined with his body beside her, shoved away all her insecurities.

She looked over to him, first glancing in his soulful eyes, then trailing down to his smattering of freckles, which could be likened to constellations dancing across his skin, and further down to his perfect lips. She begged herself not to stare at them, not to fantasise about them. Because they were perfect, the perfect shape, colour, and they would feel so good pressed against hers, she’d finally be able to taste him, feel how plump his lips were between her teeth. She’d finally be able to attempt to drag a moan out from between them.

His tongue darted out quickly, entirely derailing her train of thought. Her eyes moved swiftly back up to his, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried not fall into his eyes.

He was staring directly at her lips and a wave of arousal rushed through her. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she leaned towards him a little bit more.

Their lips grazed one another, a touch so soft she wasn’t sure it had been real. Bellamy’s large hand cupped her jaw, angling her head up, and his lips pressed against hers. That kiss, that first kiss was everything she had hoped it would be, the perfect amount of pressure but over too soon.

His forehead pressed against hers, her eyes peeled open and everything around them melted into the ground. There was no more camp, no more Abby or Kane, no more negotiations, no more fighting, only the two of them as they stared into his eyes.

He brushed his nose against hers and his fingers sliding back into her hair. His other hand disentangled from hers, moving to rub her thigh.

“Clarke?” he whispered, his fingers threading through her hair and his eyes still on her lips.

She hummed in reply, her eyes fell shut in anticipation of another kiss, his breath rushed over her lips and she edged in closer.

“Clarke,” his voice was a little more forceful, her eyes flew open, fearing the worst. (She was going to see hate in those eyes, contempt, or worse…pity.) “Do you wanna go somewhere more private?”

“Wha…” she blinked, shoving her insecurities away again. “Umm, sure,” she smiled.

The walk to her tent was quick, they didn’t stop to talk to anyone, Clarke was too focused on Bellamy’s hand in hers and the shy smile on Bellamy’s face. It was easy to focus on them, his hand squeezed hers at random moments, she didn’t get distracted by how large his hands were and imagining how they would feel cupping her breasts, using her waist to pull her closer to him. She didn’t focus on how his smile gave her hope for beyond the night, for a relationship, bubbling up inside her until a small laugh tumbled from between her lips.

Once inside her tent, they didn’t stop to talk, Clarke’s hands were already under Bellamy’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it towards the corner.

He kissed her again, there was more heat in this one; his tongue tracing along the seam of her mouth, before delving into her mouth. Her hormones surged as his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her against him. She could feel all of him, his hard chest tensed under her fingers and digging into her lower stomach, something blunt and hard.

“This isn’t just for tonight, right?” she groaned against his lips when they broke for air.

“Of course not,” he mumbled back, his lips pushing back against her. His fingers slipped beneath her shirt, dancing teasingly across her skin, climbing higher and higher.

When his fingers brushed her bottom ribs she pulled away from him. Quicker than she thought she could, she was standing before Bellamy in only a bra and panties.

Bellamy admired her, his eyes trailing up and down her body, noticing her every dip, curve and edge. His hand came up, not stopping at her waist to pull her to him, nor at her breasts, but instead his hand gently cupped her face.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered softly, before his hand dropped to hers and tugged her to the chair the Grounder had given her, tugging her panties away from her before guiding her to sit down on the edge of the seat.

He started at her knee and arousal rushed through her again, settling low in her stomach. With one of his large hands on each of her knees, he parted them. Clarke couldn’t turn away as he knelt between her open legs, his hands skimming across her thighs. It seemed to make her hypersensitive, feeling every touch, every teasing linger. She looked at those hands, those hands that had caused so much pain, so much fear, and she couldn’t help but love them as realised like her hands, they were capable of so much more, capable of building, of fixing.

His lips started on the inside of her knee, just a soft brush and then bolder as he travelled further up.

Little noises poured out of Clarke’s lips as Bellamy got closer and closer to her, her hands finding his hair, tangling in his dark curls.

She came the first time that night with his hand on her breast and his fingers in her cunt. The second time his tongue was circling her clit, her legs over his shoulders, stars behind her eyes. When she finally came down from the high, Bellamy’s head was still between her thighs, laying fairy kisses on her sensitive skin. His tongue made another pass through her folds, resulting in her jolting forward.

“You ready for this Princess?” he asked, finally pulling back from her. She could see his upper lip glistening in the low light. With no hesitation, she pulled him up to kiss her. She could taste herself on him and she moaned into him, not letting him pull away from her as she revelled in her own taste.

When they finally broke for air, Clarke gestured to the bed.

She fell onto her knees, kneeling on the semi soft matt. She could feel her blanket scratching at her skin. She felt a spike of desire, how good would it feel to have in her this face, how big would he feel…

“I need you now,” she groaned.

“Just wait,” he muttered as he pulled out of his pants, his hands then flying to her hips, almost as if he was trying to pull to lie on her back.

“No now,” Clarke reached behind her grasped his cock in her hand, guiding him towards her entrance. She ground her hips against him trying to get him to push his cock the rest of the way into her.

He gave her what she wanted, his cock snapped forward and she cried out. He was stretching her, filling her… God, just from him entering her she was going to come, her eyes rolled back in her skull and she tried to catch her breath. He stayed there for a moment, she could hear him panting over her.

She needed more, she needed to feel him thrusting into her. She shoved her hips back, trying to bring him further into her.

His hands fell to her hips and it began, the barrage of thrusts, each driving her higher in pleasure, each one sending her mind reeling as he pushed her further.

She cried out when one of his hands left her hips, he framed her ass for a moment before his fingers slipped between her cheeks. His long fingers just brushed her rear entrance, barely a graze before he did it again. Her whole body tightening as he pushed against it slightly.

“Bellamy,” she cried, her eyes squeezing shut as the burning pleasure rose inside her and spilled over, her toes curled and her back arched as she rose so high that nothing else mattered to her.

His fingers found her clit quickly, keeping her in that hazy state of pleasure. Each breath raked inside of her, each heart beat thundering in her ears

“More?” he asked. Some part of her wanted to shake her head, tell him to stop, but the other part of her nodded. She wanted more, needed more, even if it wasn’t possible for her to take anymore.

Bellamy withdrew his hands from her clit, he placed one of them between her shoulder blades, pushing her down and changing the angle his cock entered her at. With just one thrust forward, she knew that he’d found a place inside of her that no one else had before.

He did it again and she cried out, tensing around him, each small thrust washing over her, building up to the pleasure she’d before. It didn’t take long at all before she was screaming out, her fingers digging into the mattress.

Fuck, she thought, why hadn’t he…? Was he not enjoying it?

“Bell,” she groaned out as she finally calmed down. “You haven’t,”

He pulled out of her, his body still lingering close her and with his hands on her hips, turning her over. He entered her again and she could see in his eyes that he wasn’t going to take long.

Three thrusts and he was spilling inside of her.

They lay beside each other after, not talking, just trying to catch their breaths. Clarke had missed that, missed lying next someone, knowing they won’t going to disappear.

His hand slipped into hers, in a soft, shy voice he spoke, “please don’t ever leave again.”

She squeezed his hand, “never.”


End file.
